Her Jacket
by BlueDoll1224
Summary: MadisonNick. The apology I wanted after Rock Solid and so on haha. Supposed to be a oneshot but it just kind of grew!
1. Chapter 1

Her Jacket

By Bluedoll12

Don't own power rangers or anything related to it

This is only like my 4th fan fiction ever and only my second power rangers one.

Takes place after Rock Solid….It's the apology we all wanted or at least the one I wanted.

As Nick started to close up the store for the night he slowly glanced through the window at his bike sitting next to **their** tree.

'_How could I have even possibly said those things to her, she's beautiful, kind, and gentle and being shy defiantly works for her. She was the first person to really accept me she told me to stay….to be her friend. I don't want to be her friend. I want to be more but now she's got that guy.'_ Carelessly Nick knocked over a stack of records.

"Crap." Nick said under his breath as he bent down to pick them up.

"Hey. Want some help?" Madison asked as she knelt down beside him smiling lightly as she reached for some records.

"Yeah thanks. What are you doing here so late?"

"I forgot my jacket in the back when I left with Ben."

"Oh, so what is up with you and that Ben guy anyways?" Nick asked as his voice dropped with a hint of regret.

"Well he was going to ask me out but after today we realized we're just better off friends. Besides for each of us there are other people." She explained lightly stacking the last of the records back onto the shelf.

"Other people? What do you mean?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I just mean we like other people besides each other." She replied avoiding his eyes heading towards the door.

After Nick had securely locked the door they both walked over to the tree and sat with their backs

"Hey Maddie, listen about this morning I'm sor-" he started to explain but was cut off.

"I already told Nick its okay, you were sort of right anyways."

"No I was totally wrong today, I shouldn't have said that stuff, being shy is a part of what makes you the person that you are and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thanks, but I told you, you don't need to apologize."

"You know, Vida showed me your video."

"She showed that to you!" Madison exclaimed as her cheeks turned red and she looked away.

"It's amazing but there is one thing that's missing."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"You." He replied picking up her camera and hitting record.

"Come on Nick stop that. You're wasting my film!" she said while he started filming.

"Oh come on Maddie, your film is about your friends. How can that be if you're never in it?"

"Hey! I'm in it." She proclaimed as she started to hide behind the tree to avoid the camera.

"No your not in it you are narrating it. Big difference."

"Come on Nick stop it seriously."

"Why? It's only fair that you are in your own videos." He said as he chuckled watching her trip over a branch that was lying on the ground.

"Okay fine, I'll stop…at least for now." He replied seeing her embarrassment of being in front of the camera.

"You know I'm seriously going to kill Vida for showing you guys that film. It wasn't even done!" she said as she lent up against the tree.

"I thought it looked perfect just the way it was. I just have one question." He said glancing at her from in front of his bike.

"And what's that?"

"What did you mean when you said that I was something special?" he slowly asked as he stared straight into her eyes.

"I don't know. I guess just because we don't know you that well, you are bound to surprise us. And I mean you are something special…you are the leader of the rangers" she replied quickly trying to look anywhere but his eyes but failing.

Nick smiled as he climbed onto his bike and tossed her his helmet. She looked at him strangely for a moment waiting for him to say something. When nothing came out of his mouth she slowly put the helmet on over her head and climbed onto the back of his bike and laced her arms around his chest.

"Where are we going?" Madison questioned as Nick started the engine.

"I want to show you something." He replied as he turned onto the road.

Only when they reached the speed limit did Madison realize that she forgot the real reason she had come to the store. Her jacket was still sitting on table in the back room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Someplace Special

"Wow Nick this is beautiful." Madison gasped at all the lights of the city sparkling in the dark of the night matching the twinkling stars.

They had arrived at the shoulder spot right next to the Welcome to Briarwood sign.

"I know I found it the night after I moved here. I just sat up here for hours I couldn't seem to stop thinking of this girl I had met who convinced me to stay with my sister." He smiled as she blushed and looked towards the ground.

"So Nick what is your sister like?" Madison asked quickly changing the subject

"Well she's nothing like your sister that's for sure." He replied chuckling "She knows the way she wants to live her life and she does. She's got a little girl who's 4. I don't know it's just weird being called 'Uncle Nick' you know?"

"Ha-ha yeah I guess that must be weird. So why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know really, I guess I just wanted to show you. You like it right?"

"Yeah I do. This place is beautiful, it's kind of sad though I mean I've lived in Briarwood all my life and I've never really taken the time to look at the beauty of it all." She replied with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Hey are you cold? 'Cause if you are you can wear my jacket…I mean I don't want you to catch a cold or anything." He had started to ramble. He only rambles when he is extremely nervous.

"No I'm okay Nick. Besides if you gave me your jacket than you would be the one catching the cold."

"Seriously Maddie take the jacket. I'll be okay I don't really catch colds." He said as he had to physically put the jacket in her hand.

"Thanks. I didn't realize it would be so cold tonight." She said as she slipped into the oversized jacket and secretly inhaled his smell.

"No problem. You know it looks pretty good on you."

"Yeah but I don't think I can pull off red as well as you do" she said as her face was starting to grow pink.

"I think blue is defiantly your color. It brings out your eyes."

"My eyes….all anyone can ever talk about are how beautiful your eyes are Nick." She said stepping closer to him to feel the warmth radiating off his body

"Really? Ha-ha well I guess my eyes are pretty beautiful" as he jokingly bats his eyelashes taking a few steps closer to her almost filling the gap between them.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" she asked as she was suddenly aware of the lack of space between their bodies.

"Umm… It's like 11:36. Why do you have a curfew?" He asked as she created space between them as she headed towards the bike.

"Yeah my mom told me I had to be back by 11. She's going to kill me; I can't believe we stayed out here so long."

"Hey don't worry. I'll take you home now. If you want I can tell your mom that it's my fault you were out late." He said as he worried that he was getting her into big trouble.

"No it's okay. My mom will understand you don't need to do that." She replied surprised that he offered. As he started the engine she wrapped her arms around his chest again and rested her head on his back hoping that the ride would take longer than it had coming to the spot.

Once they reached her house she jumped off the bike and handed him his helmet.

"Thank you for tonight Nick. It was amazing." She said as she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran into her house leaving him there speechless.

He sat there for a moment totally stunned at her forwardness….. Until he realized that she still had his jacket. As he drove off toward his sister's house he made a mental note to ask her about the jacket tomorrow at work.

The next day at work Madison carried Nick's jacket in her hands. She had a smile on her face still remembering Vida interrogating her about why she was wearing Nick's jacket and how lucky she was that their mother wasn't home yet. She looked around the store for any sign of Nick.

"Hey Toby…Where is Nick wasn't he supposed to be working today?"

"Oh yeah he was but he called in sick earlier something about catching a cold." Toby replied eyeing the piece of pizza that a boy brought into the shop.

As Toby went to yell about no food in the store while he was fasting Maddie hurried into the back to set Nick's jacket down next to hers and made a mental note to take it back along with some chicken soup during her lunch break.

Sorry it's kinda short. I know the ending was a little rushed but I wanted this finished reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison slowly walked down the street taking in all the scenes that she had taken for granted before. She gently smiled as she saw Nick's bike resting in the driveway of a small house. She pulled off Nick's jacket and folded it in her hands as she walked up the driveway towards the door. She readjusted the tub of chicken noodle soup and the jacket in her hands so that she could ring the door bell.

After listening to the chime of the bell she stood there for a moment checking her reflection in the window. When no one came to the door within a minute she set down the soup next to the jacket and turned to walk away.

"Madison? Hey what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he opened the door to see her back turned as she walked away.

"Oh hey Nick. Sorry did I wake you up or something?" she asked politely as she turned around a blush creeping through her cheeks as she noticed he was in a pair of red pajama pants and nothing else.

"No not really, I heard the door bell but was just to lazy to get up at first." He replied with a smirk when he saw her cheeks turning red.

"Oh well, I just came by to give you back your jacket and I heard you caught a cold so I brought you some chicken noodle soup as well."

"Thanks, I could use some too. My sister's out of town for the week so I'm stuck here all alone. Hey do you want to stay for a while we can watch a movie or something; you can even pick a chick flick if you want. I just don't want to be left alone." He asked a little nervous.

"Ummm well I kind of have to get back to work." She explained quietly sad at the fact that she would love to spend the day with Nick but couldn't.

"Oh, okay yeah maybe some other time?"

"I can always come by after work! I get off at 4 if that's alright?" she exclaimed once she realized she wouldn't necessarily miss the whole day with him.

"4 sounds perfect, it will give me time to change into some actual clothes and clean the house a little." He replied as the smile on his face was growing with every second.

"Alright well then I guess I'll see you at 4." She smiled and nodded slowly turning around and headed down his driveway.

"Hey Maddie wait a second!" Nick yelled after her running down toward her.

"What's up?"

"Here take my jacket. I'm not going anywhere today and you still have to walk back to work and then back here. It's still pretty cold out I don't want you to get sick like me." He replied as he handed her his jacket and smiled

As she accepted the jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, Nick realized how perfect she looked. She was the type that didn't need all the make-up and just relied on her natural looks, and her look was beautiful in his eyes. She started to blush under his stare and looked down towards the ground. He lifted his hand to her chin and slowly brought her chin up until she was looking in his eyes.

"Don't do that Maddie."

"Do what?"

"Don't be so scared by me, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Please trust me."

"I trust you Nick. That's not my problem."

"Than what is it?"

"I don't know I guess like you said earlier, I'm just shy. Sooner or later I'll be more open but for now let's just get to know each other." She replied trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Okay….I understand, I guess you don't know that much about me but I want you to. I'll make you a deal, if I open up to you than you have to open up to me." He said as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. She gladly shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal but I better get back to work now otherwise Toby will make me stay later. I'll see you at 4 right?"

"Yup 4 it is. I'll see you then Maddie."

Madison then slowly turned around and headed down the street toward the Rock Porium. All Nick could do was stand in his driveway and watch her walk down. He knew from the moment he met her that it wasn't him that was something special but that it was her. She made him feel things that no one had ever made him feel, and he strangely liked that. With that thought he walked into his house to get ready for when she would return, to him 4 o'clock seemed like an eternity away.


	4. Chapter 4

All day at work the only thing Maddie could concentrate on was the clock. After she had looked at it for a third time to only discover that it had been two minutes since the last time she looked she decided it was time to actually get to work.

"You okay Maddie? I mean you look a little distracted." Toby asked as he watched his quiet worker glance at the clock only to be disappointed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Toby. I've just got someplace to go after work that's all."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Just to a friend's house, it's not that big of a deal."

"If it's not that big of a deal than why do you keep staring at the clock?"

"I don't know just anxious to leave I guess."

"Would this friend you're visiting happen to be new to town and just happened to call in sick today?" Toby asked with a knowing smile spreading across his face.

"Maybe, but it's not that big of a deal. I mean we are just friends." Maddie replied blushing and trying to avoid Toby's gaze at all costs.

"Well what time do you have to be over at "your friend's" house?"

"Umm, I told him I'd be there at four."

"Well it's already 3:30. The place is kind of dead today, why don't you just leave now?"

"Really? Are you serious Toby? Thanks." Madison replied shocked and excited gave Toby a hug, which he wasn't prepared for, and ran out the door.

"No problem, just be ready to work at any time I need you next!" Toby yelled after her and turned back to stack the records. After a minute Madison was running back into the store and headed for the back room.

"Back so soon?" Toby asked laughing.

"Yeah, I forgot our jackets in the back." She explained racing towards the door again with her jacket in her hand as she slid Nick's on. Toby laughed as he noticed which jacket she had put on as she raced out the door once again.

On her way over to Nick's house she noticed her mistake and quickly took his jacket off and slid into her own. As she headed towards Nick's house she noticed a figure standing by his door as he stood in the door way. When Madison walked closer towards the house she recognized the figure as Leelee and she froze. 'What is Leelee doing here? I thought Nick didn't like her!' Madison wondered as she stood where she was watching the two interact.

"Leelee? What are you doing here?" Nick asked shocked as he opened the door to see the annoying blond girl standing on his door step.

"A little birdie told me you weren't feeling well so I decided to come over and keep you company. Maybe give you some of my own special treatment." She replied as she tried to sneak past him into the house only to have his arm block the entrance.

"Listen Leelee that's really nice of you, which confuses me, but I've already got some company coming over and I'd much prefer their company than yours."

"Who could be coming over?" she asked shocked at his response.

"Well Madison should be coming over soon so if you could just get on your way that would be great."

"Madison? That shy little girl with the bad shoes! What could you possibly ever seen in her that I don't have?"

"Well for one thing she's one of the kindest people I've ever met. She is loyal to her friends and will do anything for them. She's beautiful inside and out. She doesn't need anything to show her beauty she has a natural beauty that is all her own. She's amazing. And that's just a few things that she has more than you."

"I don't need to be treated like this!"

"Well then leave, because I don't like you the way you like me and I'm not going to."

Unfortunately for both Nick and Madison Leelee had noticed Madison frozen in the driveway and decided to use it to her advantage. She leaned in, kissed Nick and turned around and left, leaving Nick standing there in shock.

As Madison saw the kiss she threw his jacket to the ground and ran. Nick never noticed Madison running down the street or his jacket sitting on the ground in the driveway, maybe if he had he would've run after her, but for now all he could do was stand there wondering what had just happened.

You know the deal…….review please….I know it sucks haha!


	5. Chapter 5

Madison ran until she was out of breath. She didn't know where to go, Xander and Vida were at the movies and Chip was with Claire and Udonna at Rootcore. She only had one person she could think of to talk to….Ben. So she ran towards his house hoping that he was home.

She willed herself not to cry as she gently knocked on the door. Once the door opened she looked up to see a middle aged woman standing there staring at her.

"Oh, um hi I'm Madison I was just wondering if Ben was home." She explained quickly

"Oh I'm sorry honey, he just went for a walk. He should be back in a little while if you would like to wait for him."

"No that's alright, thank you though." Madison replied as she turned on her heels and headed down the driveway again and decided that she should at least ask Nick about everything that was going on and headed back towards his house.

Meanwhile

"Hey man what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ben exclaimed as he ran up Nick's driveway toward the young man in red.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused as Ben's yelling pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You know what I'm talking about. You kissing that girl in front of Maddie and then just letting her run off!"

"Wait Maddie was here! She saw the kiss? Where did she go?"

"I don't know but you better stay away for now otherwise I'll make sure you do."

"Is that a threat? I mean seriously. You have no right telling me what to do especially when it comes to Madison."

Once those words came out of Nick's mouth Ben's fist went flying at Nick's face. Nick stumbled back and then lunged at Ben having them both fall to the ground rolling around fists flying. After a few minutes of punches Madison had finally reached the house again and noticed what was happening.

"You guys! What's going on? Stop it!" She yelled watching them roll on the ground

"Seriously you guys stop fighting! Nick stop! Nick you're hurting him. GET OFF HIM!" she finally screamed as she saw Ben losing the fight and ran to pull Nick off of him.

"Maddie, What you saw when Leelee was here wasn't what happened. I swear she kissed me I didn't have anything to do with it I was trying to get her to leave!" he explained winded from the fight blood running from his lips and nose.

"I don't want to hear it right now Nick. First Leelee and now you're beating up Ben!" she exclaimed as she struggled to help Ben off of the ground letting him lean against her.

"Hey, listen I didn't start this fight! Ben was the one that attacked me"

"Just stop. I can't listen to you right now. I'm going to take Ben home. You should just calm down."

"Maddie, please you have to believe me I didn't have anything to do with this. Maddie seriously." Nick pleaded as he watched Madison help Ben down the driveway, only to have her ignore him. Slowly he turned around and headed inside to take a shower and clean up. As he stepped into the shower he felt the hot water sooth his sore muscles and he watched the bloody water fall through the drain. The one thing running through his mind was Madison and all he could do was hope that maybe tomorrow she would be willing to listen to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is only the first part of the chapter……..I wrote it during school today haha. I don't know when the next part will be up so bear with me……..

"He's right you know." Ben moaned as he walked down the street leaning against Madison for support.

"Right about what?" she asked quickly glancing at him

"Nick. He's right about the fight, I started it"

"What! Why?"

"Cause I saw how much he hurt you when he kissed LeeLee and he doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you."

"Is anyone ever really perfect Ben?"

"I guess not but you are as close to perfect as anyone I know, and even if no one is ever perfect that still doesn't give him the right to hurt you like that."

"How are you feeling? Is anything broken?" Madison asked quickly trying desperately to change the subject.

"No nothing is broken. I'll be alright Nick punches like a girl anyways."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I can punch pretty hard." She laughed as she replied.

"Whatever you say Maddie." Ben chuckled as they reached the door to his house.

"Thanks for you're help getting me home." He said as he leaned down and gave her a delicately soft kiss on the lips to which she pulled away from right after.

"Um yeah, well it's the least I can do for you after you tried to defend my honor in a way." Madison replied as she pulled away from all contact of his and took a step back.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked avoiding his eye contact

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to take a shower and get some rest." He replied the sadness he felt present in his voice.

"Well okay, I'll see you later I guess." She said as she was already heading down the driveway.

Madison walked for a few minutes not really knowing where to go and then finally decided to just head home hoping that Vida and Xander were back from their movie. But all she could think about was how Ben's lips felt on her own and how even after everything that had happened today she still wished they were Nick's lips.

It's going to be a long couple of weeks at school for me so I don't know when my next update will be but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Nick answered his cell phone as he jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Nick it is Vida, I was wondering if you knew where Maddie was she hasn't been home yet and she isn't answering her cell so I'm just getting a little worried." Vida's voice filled the phone.

"Hey Vida, no I haven't seen Madison since she left with Ben." Nick replied with a low growl escaping from his throat at the thought of Ben.

"Ben? Why did she leave with him? I thought you guys were going to watch a movie"

"We were until Leelee showed up, and then Ben showed up later."

"Okay well can you call me if she shows up? I just want to make sure she's okay." At that moment Nick's doorbell rang so he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah sure thing Vida, I've got to go though there's someone at the door." He replied as he slammed the phone shut and reached for the door.

"Maddie? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked as he opened the door to see the beautiful girl standing on his doorstep.

"Hey Nick, um I decided before I made my decision that I should hear your side of the story." She replied looking down towards her shoes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Decision? What are you talking about?"

"I have to choose."

"Choose between what?"

"You and Ben, it's not fair to either of you but first I need to know how you feel about everything. So can I come in?"

"What? Oh yeah sure, umm let me run up stairs and get changed." Only after she had walked past him into the house did he realize he was still wearing a towel. He ran upstairs to his room and grabbed the first t-shirt and sweat pants he could find so that he didn't have her waiting too long.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" He asked as he jogged down the steps towards Madison.

"I just want to know what you expect to happen between us. Or more like what you want to happen between us."

"Well today I was hoping we could just watch a movie, but as for the future I don't know. I do know one thing….I like you Maddie and I do want to be with you." He said as he slowly moved closer to her, but with every step he took she took one backwards until her back was against the wall.

"You do?" she asked her voice shaking with fear and excitement of what she hoped was coming next.

Nick slowly nodded his head as he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his giving her the most gentle and soft kiss she had ever had. As she responded he grew more passionate and she laced her arms around his back as his went around her hips. They only pulled away because of lack of air.

"Are you okay Maddie? Madison?" he asked again when she didn't respond, it was only when she felt a hand at her arm did she jump awake. After a moment she realized what had happened and that Nick was in fact kneeling in front of her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Vida's been calling everyone looking for you. You've been gone for like two hours. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah I guess so. I should probably head home so Vida knows that I'm okay." She answered as she stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Here let me give you ride. I want to make sure you get home safe." He replied as he handed her his extra helmet.

"Yeah, okay thanks." She said gently putting the helmet over her head and they both climbed onto the bike and headed towards her house.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA Evil Evil Evil Evil Laugh

Finishes evil laugh and notices all angry Okay remember if you all hurt me I won't be able to make this right! Haha umm be kind runs out


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for the ride home Nick" Madison said as she slid off the back of his bike and handed him his helmet.

"No problem, listen I really want to talk to you to explain everything that's happened today."

"Okay, do you want to come inside?"

"Sure" he replied as he hopped off his bike hanging his helmet on the handle bars, as Madison was already heading towards the door, twirling her keys around her finger. By the time Nick reached her she had the door open and was just entering the house and throwing her keys on the table by the door.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Maddie asked afraid to actually start the conversation.

"Listen Maddie, all that's been going on today, I'm sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you. I care about you a lot. You're the first real friend I made here." Nick replied hoping that his pleading would bring her to look into his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't mean to hurt me. I just jumped to conclusions, I guess I got jealous."

"Jealous? Really? Why would you be jealous? Leelee is nothing compared to you. I thought it was obvious how much I care about you. I like you Maddie, I have for awhile now." It was only with that confession did Madison lift her eyes to meet his own.

"I do want to be with you Maddie I wasn't joking the last time I said that. I'm serious, but if you don't want to be with him I'm willing to accept that."

"Ben kissed me."

With those three words Nick's heart shattered. "Okay, I understand."

"No, no you don't understand Nick. I didn't kiss him back; I didn't want to kiss him back. I wanted it to be you."

"So does that mean you want to be with me?"

"I don't know what it means, but I don't think we should take things fast. I can't be with you; I need us to just be friends. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything you want Madison, and if you want time I'll give you time." Nick replied solemnly wishing he had gotten a different answer, one that ended up with Maddie in his arms.

"Okay well, I better go. I'm sure Vida will realize you're home and I know she'll want to ask you were you have been all day." Nick said as he turned around and opened the door about to step outside.

"Nick wait!" Maddie exclaimed

"What?" he asked hoping she had changed her mind already.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Nick was suddenly confused

"For doing this, for letting me do this, for giving me time, just thank you for everything."

"I already told you Maddie I'll do anything for you." He said and walked out the door, hoping that he could get away before she drew him back in. Once Nick closed the door Maddie backed into the wall and sunk to the floor crying.

"Maddie? What's wrong what happened?" Vida rushed to her sister's side once she saw her on the floor crying.

"It's my fault. Gosh why did I just do that? I'm so horrible right now." Madison sobbed through her tears.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" Vida questioned her sister her worries growing with each cry her sister made.

"Nick. It's all my fault!"

"What is? What did Nick do?"

"He didn't do anything it's my entire fault. I told him I couldn't be with him."

"Maddie look at me. Tell me exactly what happened." Vida said as she pulled her sister's head out of her hands.

"Nick told me he wanted to be with me. He said that he would do anything for me. I didn't know what to say or do, I froze. I couldn't do it, I couldn't be with him and I don't know why! I told him I needed time to think, that we should just be friends. I don't know why I did it but I did and now there's no way of fixing it. Any of it!" Madison explained choking back sob after sob.

"You can always take it back. If Nick really wants to be with you then he will understand that you froze. You can tell him the truth, he'll understand." Vida said hugging her sister and rubbing her back trying to comfort her any way she could.

"No I can't take it back, I just really hurt him. I'm a horrible person now."

"Hey! You are not a horrible person, never have been, and never will be."

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell him the truth now." Maddie said as she started sobbing again. Vida let go of her sister and ran out side to see if Nick could possibly still be there. Unfortunately for all of them Nick was already gone driving around to clear his head of all the thoughts racing through it.

Vida didn't know what to do; all she could do was stand there wishing for Nick to come back up the driveway for her sister's sake. She stood there until the sun had set and the dark night sky had taken over. All the while Madison was still inside crying as hard as she was when she had first started.

Madison sat inside and cried. She cried for the times that she had already shared with Nick. She cried for the times she could have shared with him. She cried for the kiss that never happened. She cried for the kisses that could have happened but never will. She cried for hurting Nick. She cried for hurting herself. She cried for the times Nick would never hold her in his arms. She cried for the jokes they already shared and the jokes that they never will share. After a while she just cried because all she wanted was Nick.

After a few moments Nick parked his bike at the end of road, pulled off his helmet and slid off the bike and sat under the tree, _their_ tree. He couldn't think of anything to do so he did the only thing he felt like doing, he sat there and waited. He waited for the time that Madison would walk across the street and asks him to be with her. He waited for the time that he could sit under the tree with her in his arms. He waited for the kisses that she would share with him and the secrets she would whisper in his ear. He waited for his time to be with Maddie.

Fin

OKAY as much as you guys hate me right now you're going to hate me even more once I say that this is my final chapter! I took this story and made it into something completely different than what I had originally wanted! Sorry for the bittersweet ending but I sat down to write this and that's how it came out!


End file.
